


Mom & Daughter Road Trip: Part 1: Lesbian

by flickawhip



Series: Mom & Daughter Road Trip [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The road trip begins...RP Fic.





	Mom & Daughter Road Trip: Part 1: Lesbian

Tia Cullen pulled up outside her mom's house in her red convertible sports car and beeped the horn, to get her mom's attention. Tia was dressed in one of her more conservative dresses, meaning it covered a bit more of her breasts then normal and only showed a little of her midriff. In the back seat was a suitcase with more of her dresses in and other.... items. She and Esme were going on a Road Trip with the intention of having lots of sex. Esme had emerged in the skimpiest outfit imaginable. Tia gasped and laughed.

"Hey No Fair Mom! This is meant to be a Sex Road Trip but it’s meant to be a fair split. I'll not get any studs and babes with you dressed in that...or lack thereof."

"Oh yes you will..."

Esme teased. 

"There'll be plenty of women and men for you, little one."

"Hope so. Ready to hit the road and get laid mommy?"

"Always..."

Esme teased, slipping into the car. Tia put the car into gear and sped off.

"So....any preferences for how we start out little trip of debauchery?"

"Mmm, let's start with some girls."

"Sounds like a good plan to me.... So want them local.... or shall we try some out of town totty?"

"Out of town, I'm fairly sure I've used up most of the girls here."

Tia began to drive out of town.

"Esme....can I ask you something? and If I can...will you promise to be truthful with me and not give me some teasing non-answer?" 

She said as they drove. 

"Of course and... depends what you ask darling, but I'll try to give you an honest answer."

"Well....you know when Jamie was over this past week, when Carl was away. Well when I was staying over on the wednesday night.... I couldn't help but hear the two of you rutting like two horny stags and well.... Is he really better than Carl? Because you sounded like you were enjoying it far more than you do with Carl these days, I have also heard you with him as well you know.... you're moans were much more enthusiastic and you're screams more...Real...so....is he?" 

"Not always.... but he's just... new."

Tia smiled.

"Okay I can understand that."

She said, then got a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Well that's the answer of your good wife and good mommy side sooooo...whats the horny wife and cheating spouse who loves to cuckold her hubby part of you have to say in response to my question?"

She teased. 

"You honestly want to know? I'm fairly sure you know that answer.... didn't Carl show you the video?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know and I also wouldn't ask if I had seen the tape...so yes I want to know what that side of you has to say."

"Well, it's always fun to train a new guy... and he has got a far longer cock."

"A bigger boy then Carl hmmmm.... you'll have to.... introduce me properly to him sometime. Or at least let me watch you two go at it."

"Maybe if you ask me real sweet when we get done with this trip..."

Esme teased. Tia smirked.

"You're such a bad mommy Esme you know that? The things I hear you say to Jamie about Daddy...if I wasn't so well adjusted I'd be worried you really meant all of the things you say about my poor daddy and your opinion of his sexual skills. As I know you mean at least half of them."

She teased as she began to take an exit ramp off of the freeway and towards a truck stop.

"Are you teasing me Dearheart?"

Tia smiled as she parked the car and lent over and kissed Esme softly.

"Don't I always mommy?"

She purred one of her hands gently stroking Esme's inner leg, which she knew was one of Esme's erogenous zones.

"And be honest...just between us girls...it's not just verbiage for play is it, you really do prefer Jamie's cock to daddy's don't you? You can tell me I promise I won't tell daddy, it'll be our little secret."

"Minx."

Esme laughed. 

"Occasionally I do yes..."

Esme had fallen silent, her hearing tuning in to some distant fight. 

"Do you hear that Tee? Sounds like someone's about to get.... really mad."

Tia heard the fight and sighs sadly at both her alone time' being interrupted but more so from the sounds of a bad relationship reaching it's inevitable crumbling point.

"Yes it does.... don't go rushing in through Esme....or we may make it worse, let’s wait hopefully she or they will come to us.... if it gets worse though...we'll step in."

"I can already hear it... she'll come to us."

Esme murmured. Seconds later the door had slammed open, Tammy moving with a wiry anger that showed in the way she moved. Her 'friend' had followed and before Esme could stop herself she had stepped out, her eyes fixed on the man even as she moved closer. Tammy had said nothing, glancing back and visibly flinching even as she moved all the faster to get to Esme's side, her hand sliding into Esme's her voice a low whispered 'help me'. Esme had stepped between Tammy and her friend, all but growling. Her fangs had popped and the man had flinched, then turned to run. Esme had remained growling until he was fully gone from sight, sighing and taking a deep breath even as her fangs popped back inwards, her voice was soft as she turned to tuck Tammy's hair out of her eyes. 

"You alright Southern Belle?"

Tammy held herself and nodded sadly. 

"What's your name baby girl?"

"Tammy..."

Came the soft sad reply. Tia meanwhile had slid out of the car also and came over to join them.

"It's okay sweetie..."

She said reassuringly.

"Tia & Esme Cullen don't hurt little flowers."

Esme had smiled softly at Tia, moving to stroke the girl's cheek. 

"Tammy, such a lovely name for such a lovely girl."

Her voice was gentle even as she moved to gently stroke the girl's cheek again. 

"Don't be so nervous Sweetie."

Tammy murred and lent into Esme's touch.

"Thank you.... Esme? Or are you Tia?"

Esme smiled softly. 

"I'm Esme sweetheart, this is Tia."

Here she gestured to Tia, smiling softly. 

"We'll take care of you now, little one."

Tammy nodded a little unsure.

"O... kay..."

"Still afraid, little one?"

"No. Just a little confused as to what is happening."

"What's happening is you just got yourself a protector."

Esme smiled, stroking her cheek gently. 

"Unless you want something more?"

"Well....what else is on offer?"

Tammy asked softly.

"A comfy back seat with mommy here for an hour or two."

Tia murred. 

"Or the bathroom... your choice beautiful."

Tammy blushed.

"The backseat sounds.... okay."

Esme smiled, kissing her softly. 

"Go lie in the back then gorgeous girl."

Tammy blushed deeper but nodded and went and got into the backseat of Tia's sports car. Tia smiled.

"Can I watch?"

"Better not, she seems a little... timid."

Esme teased. 

"Besides, I think I can see someone eying you up..."

Tia sighed.

"I never get to watch the really hot stuff. Anyway...where's this admirer?"

"Over leaning on the tour bus... Little blonde bit of stuff."

Tia smiled and walked over towards the girl. Meanwhile Tammy had gotten herself comfortable on the back seat and was waiting for Esme to come over. Esme smiled, watching Tia go before crawling in to settle over Tammy, smiling as she moved to kiss the girl gently. 

"Ready Sweetheart?"

Tammy murred into the kiss and nodded softly. Esme smiled, slowly moving to run her hands up under Tammy's shirt, moving to cup and caress her breasts. Tammy mewed. 

"You like that sweetie?"

Tammy murred and nodded.

"Yes."

Esme smiled, purring sweetly even as she moved to lazily kiss her way down Tammy's neck, moving to push Tammy's shirt off over her head and turning her attention to Tammy's breasts, her hands trailing lazily down over her stomach. Tammy murred, shivered and squirmed with pleasure under Esme. 

"More?"

"Yes.... please.... Ma'am."

"Ma'am?"

Esme teased softly. 

"Call me Esme Sweetheart."

Her voice was gentle even as she moved to kiss her way slowly lower. 

"Yes please.... Esme."

"Tell me if you need me to stop, okay?"

Esme reminded her gently, moving to undo the girl's denim skirt, pushing it down and following it with the girl's boxer shorts, smiling slightly even as she dipped to suckle on the girl's clit. Tammy mewed loudly and pushed her hips upwards into Esme's face. Esme purred and soon set a licking pace. Tammy was soon gasping for breath and grasping at the seat. Esme soon upped her pace. 

"Come for me baby girl."

Tammy soon cried out and came apart. She then nuzzled into Esme's shoulder and began mewing at her. 

"Shhh baby girl."

Esme smiled, kissing her softly. 

"Such a good girl. Momma’s going to take you home darling."


End file.
